


Domesticity

by kneephobic



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: College AU, Flower shop!Nabulungi, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm gonna really try to avoid angst, Kinda, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: Fluff/domestic slice of life one shots all set in the same post-canon universe. Mcpriceley & Arnolungi. (The order the stories are posted in are not necessarily the order they happen in!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how college works so I won't go too in depth to that. This is my first fic for this fandom (for any fandom in a while actually) so sorry if its a little ooc or anything. If you have any requests/headcanons please comment them and if I like them I might be inspired to write something about them!

**_One year after returning from Uganda._ **

 

 Nabulungi looks over her flowers happily. It's  nine in the morning, and her flower shop is opening. It is a small shop, about the size of a classroom. The walls are painted light pink, and the shelves are off-white. She had just finished arranging a bouquet, when Arnold bursted into the store.

 

 “Guess what, Naba!” he shouted into the mostly empty store, a little more excitedly than usual.

 

 “You have beaten your personal record of hotdogs eaten in five minutes?” she questioned.

 

 “No, but thanks for reminding me about that! I’ll need Kevin to come over so he can verify it… But there is something I need to tell you! I have a surprise for you! It's your birthday present!” he beamed, and dropped his bag on the tiles.

 

 “My birthday is not for a few more days...”

 

 “I know, but it just worked out this way… Oh no, you don't like it, do you! I'm sorry, I tried my best to time it! Please don't be mad! I'm so so sorry, Naba!” he wailed. Naba made her way over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

 

 “I am not mad, love. When do I get to have it?”

 

 “After work! Kevin and Connor rented out a hall for a party! But that's not even the biggest surprise! We got-” he slaps his own hands to his mouth, his eyes widen in horror, “Ah! Don't tell anyone I almost told you!”

 

 Nabulungi simply laughed, and Arnold knew she wouldn't.

 

 “Now go! Your first class is at ten!”

 

Arnolds face fell as he remembered it was Monday and he hated his early morning classes. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door with a quick ‘I love you!’, and nearly crashing into Naba’s first customer of the day.

* * *

 

 It was seven P.M, and Nabulungi was shutting up shop. Her store was located near the hospital, and visiting hours were closed by seven-thirty. She closed the glass door and locked the deadbolt, turning towards the road after. Naba pulled her cellphone out of her winter jacket (she knew it was only 50° F out, but she was still sensitive to the cold after having lived in Uganda for so long) and called Arnold.

 

 He picked up after the second ring.

 

“Sweetheart, where exactly is this rental hall?” she queried, realizing she had no idea where to go.

 

 “Don't worry! Kevin is coming to pick you up! But Connor and I aren't done decorating yet, so he's going to stall you for a bit.”

 

 Naba giggled, “Okay, I will see you later.”

 

 “Bye! Love you!”

 

 “I love you too.”

 

 As she was putting her cell phone back into her pocket, Kevin pulled up in his beaten-up Honda. It was shared between him and Connor; it was all they could afford since Connor’s family cut all ties with him once he returned from his mission, and Kevin only had support from his mom, who was also in the process of divorce from his close-minded father. Balancing that with college forced them to go on an extreme budget.

 

 “Hey, Naba.” he called out once he rolled down the window. “Have you talked to Arnold?”

 

 “Yes, I just got off the phone with him. I hear you have arrived to stall me?”

 

 “Yeah, he and Connor got distracted with glitter, and it took them forever to clean it up.” They both laughed at the thoughts of their boyfriends covered in the substance.

 

 “Well, come on!” Kevin gestured for Naba to sit in the passenger side.

 

 She crossed to the other side of the car and pulled herself in. She smoothed out her light yellow dress and wondered what could possibly be such a big deal that they needed to rent out an _entire_ hall, especially on everyone's tight budget.

 

 “Do you know what the big surprise is?” she asked Kevin.

 

 “Yep. We've been planning it for a while now, actually. And you won't be getting anything out of me!”

 

 Naba sighed and leaned against the car seat, looking out the window, watching as the buildings flew past her.

* * *

 

 When Kevin and Nabulungi arrive at the hall, and Naba opens the door and notices it's not very big, but there isn't many people there anyway. She doesn't know most of them very well, mostly just friends of Arnold, Kevin and Connor who are, in turn, Naba’s friends as well. She gives them all a small wave or hello.

 

 The hall didn't look too expensive, and she felt a wave of relief. She admired the decorations, they are simplistic, just as she likes. There's pastel-coloured balloons, some confetti, tables with floral centerpieces (Naba made them, Arnold had came back to order the flowers later that morning, he forgot the first time around) a table with a few presents, and a banner covered in artwork she could tell was handmade (hence the glittery mess). She smiled at how wonderful her friends are. Naba eyed the room, looking for Arnold, and when she couldn't find him, she turned to Kevin.

 

 “Where is Arnold?”

 

 “Um, I don't know. I was with you, remember?” he smiles slyly, thinking he's gotten away with the lie. Naba can tell when he's fibbing, but most people can. Nineteen years of abiding to all Mormon rules didn't change much when he left the church.

 

 “Well, I will choose to ignore that blatant lie, and go ask someone else.”

 

 She wandered over to Connor, who was still a little sparkly from the earlier incident.

 

 “Do you know where Arnold is? Kevin clearly knows but he is stubborn and will not tell me.” she asked him.

 

 “I most certainly do.”

 

 Naba looks at him expectantly.

 

 “And I will _not_ tell you. You wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, would you?” he smiles at her, before leaning and whispering “He's already in the building, just you wait for him.”

 

 “I am getting a little nervous! Come, sit with me.” she gestures for Connor to follow her to a nearby table.

 

 “Do you like it?” Connor asks, a hint of pride in his voice.

 

 “I love it, thank you. I cannot believe you boys would go through all this trouble.” She truly is thankful. This is her first birthday outside of Uganda, and she had never had a celebration of this scale before.

 

 “Good, we work- Oh! Naba! Look! It's Arnold! With your _present_!” His face was filled with excitement, like he was about to explode, as he pointed to Naba’s left. Naba turned to see what she had been waiting for all day.

 

 She didn't say anything, at first. She sat there in shock. Everyone was silent.

 “ _Baba_! Baba! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you are here!” she jumped out of her chair and ran to Mafala, embracing him immediately.

 

 She hadn't seen her father since she left for America, and even though they were always writing back and forth, she missed him. A whole lot.

 

 “My girl, I have missed you so much.” he said into Naba’s hair.

 

 “Ho-how are you here?” she looks up at him, her voice is cracking, and there are tears of joy in her eyes.

 “Prophet Cunningham’s,” Mafala points to Arnold, who is standing there, smiling at Naba with tears in his eyes as well, didn't even bother to correct him, “parents offered to buy me a ticket here, they said it was for your birthday celebration, so how could I refuse to see my beautiful daughter again?”

 

 “Oh, Baba!” She then left his grip and turned to Arnold, “Thank you so much, Arnold. This is very kind of your parents. I love you so much, thank you.” Naba takes a step closer to Arnold and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug, as well as a short kiss.

 Mafala simply smiles.

 

 

 


	2. Kevin and Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so lightly edited so there might be quite a few mistakes, sorry!

**_A month and a half after returning from Uganda._ **

 

**** Nabulungi couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the longing glances and the touches that were held too long. She’s going to do something about it.

 Instead of going to Brigham Young University, like Kevin, Arnold and Connor had originally planned, they all moved to Ogden, Utah, to go to Weber State University. Nabulungi came back to America with them, but she decided not to go to college. She couldn't afford it, so instead, she was going to take a couple of online botany classes, and eventually open her own flower shop. 

 

 Kevin, Connor and Nabulungi all moved into a small two bedroom apartment, since it was cheaper to split between the three of them rather than to live in the on-campus dorms. They each take turns sleeping on the uncomfortable futon in the small living room (Kevin, being the prince he was, had already gone to the chiropractor). Naba even started to make a small garden with tomatoes and peas on the apartment's balcony (which they had to pay extra for, since Naba insisted she'd rather be homeless than live without it). Arnold still lives with his parents, and plans on moving out with Naba once she starts earning a steady income.

 

 Nabulungi could take the longing stares, and looking when they thought no one else could see them in Uganda. It was understandable, they weren't all exactly homosexual-friendly there. But this is too much. They are in America! There is nothing holding them back!

 

  She storms into the room Kevin is currently inhabiting, while Connor is out getting groceries.

 

 “Kevin! We must have a very long overdue conversation.”

 

 “Yeah…” says Kevin warily, “About what?”

 

 “You and Connor.”

 

 “W-what about me and Connor?” he clearly knows  _ what _ , as his face is beet red.

 

 “You know, that massive crush you have had on him for  _ well  _ over a year,” Naba flashes him the most innocent smile she can muster, “and the fact that he likes you back, but you are both too much of a wuss to do anything about it.” 

 

 “I-I don't know what you're talking about,” Kevin attempts to lie, but Naba just gives him that  _ are you serious _ face and he cracks.

 “Okay, so  _ maybe  _ I've liked Connor for a while, and  _ maybe  _ I've noticed that he kinda flirts with me sometimes, and  _ maybe _ I've never dated  _ anyone _ before and don't know what to do, so I just freeze up and get real nervous,” he confesses. 

 

  Naba giggles, “You asswipe,” that was one of her favorite terms she learned in America, she thought it was hilarious and uses it regularly, “There is a first for everything, try flirting back at him! You could even ask him out, straight up. Or gay up. He would definitely say yes!” 

 

 Kevin ponders this for a moment, before shaking himself out of his daydreams, “No, no, I'm much too shy, I'd mess it up!”

 

 “The great Kevin Price, shy?” she laughs even harder, “I never thought I would see the day.”

 

 “Hey! I don't have much-no,  _ any _ experience in dating. The only person I've ever had a crush on, besides Connor, was Princess Belle. I don't know how to handle this… this stuff!” 

 

  “Neither did Arnold, but look how that has turned out,” she gestures to herself, “Now, when he gets home, you will tell him. You will say ‘Connor, I have had a huge crush on you for over a year. Want to go on a date?’ okay?”

 

  “You… you make it seem so simple. But how do I work up the nerve?” Kevin really does want to do this, but his fear of rejection is constantly nagging at the back of his head.

 

  “Well,” before she can continue, there's someone knocking on the door.

 

  “Let me in! My hands are full!” they hear Connor's muffled voice from the hall. 

 

  “Go get him, tiger!” Naba pulls Kevin into the hall and shoves him towards the door. 

 

 He opens the front door and helps Connor bring in the groceries. He doesn't say much to Connor, just thinking.

 

  “Hey, are you okay? You look like you want to say something, but nothing is coming out,” says Connor sweetly.

  “Um, yeah. You see… I-my family dog died,” Kevin flawlessly lies.

 

 “Oh no, I'm so sorry,” Connor quickly engulfs Kevin in a hug. Kevin is so shocked, he nearly forgets to hug back. Nearly. And when he does, he savour every second. Connor pulls back, and the moment is gone too soon. 

 

 Nabulungi saw the last second of pulling away, and stands there, shocked, “Did you do it? Really? I did not think you would have been able to without my help! Ah, I am so happy for you two! And you are welcomed, Connor, he would not have been able to tell you without my help,” she says proudly.

 

 “W-what? He told me his dog died, why are you so happy?” Connor says, utterly confused.

 

  Naba inhales, “Kevin Scott Price, I cannot believe you! You had the perfect opportunity to tell this boy how you feel and you tell him your dog  _ died _ !” she then turns to Connor, “Connor, Kevin here has had a huge crush on you for many,  _ many, _ months. I told him before you came home to talk to you about it. I'm sorry it has taken this long. I will leave you two alone now.” and with that, she slips on her shoes, grabs her coat, and leaves. 

 

   Kevin stands there awkwardly, waiting for Connor to say something, anything.

 

  “Just so you know, I was flirting with you. A lot. All the time.”

 

  “I know. I'm just, uh… not very skilled in this.”

 

  “I can tell.”

 

   “So…”

 

  “Kevin Price, you are the most ridiculous boy…” 

 

   Connor steps towards Kevin, hooks his fingers through his belt loops, and pulls Kevin down for a light kiss. It lasts only a few seconds but holds years worth of emotions. 

 

  “Connor McKinley, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

  Connor giggles, “Yes, I would love that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very experienced writer so please tell me what you think! What you like/dislike and any improvements you think could be made!


End file.
